Entiende hombre! que no tengo pulgas!
by Lantra
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo! ^^


Los perros tienen pulgas no?  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
  
  
-Delicioso Moony!, nadie cocina como tu!, la sopa estaba exquisita!  
  
-Gracias, pero aun así no te daré mas galletas, ya has comido suficientes  
  
-Awwwww  
  
Sirius se puso a mirar a Remus un rato con esos ojos que cachorrito lastimado que solo el sabia poner, pero era en vano su intento, el mejor que nadie sabia que cuando Remus decía "no mas galletas", significaba eso, no le daría ni una mas.  
  
Para Harry, verlos pelear como un par de pequeños niños, era una de las cosas mas divertidas en el mundo, los dos adultos ya tenían 35 años y aun se comportaban como si tuvieran 10.  
  
-Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!  
  
-Que no..... y deja de verme con esa cara!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius por fin se cayo, entendió que no ganaría nada, solo dormir afuera (otra vez) si hacia enojar a Remus.  
  
-Sirius... entonces si me contaras cuando tu y mi papa le metieron hormigas en los pantalones a Snape!  
  
Tanto Sirius como Remus comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, el solo hecho de recordar a Snape bailando por los piquetes de las hormigas en el gran comedor era un buen pretexto para terminar tirado debajo de la mesa retorciéndose de la risa.  
  
-Claro que te lo contare ahora muchacho!......  
  
-Estas bien Sirius?  
  
-Claro que estoy bien..... por que lo preguntas Remus?  
  
-Has estado rascándote la cabeza durante todo el día  
  
Remus estaba en lo cierto, en toda la mañana, Sirius, no había dejado de estarse a rasque y rasque la cabeza.  
  
-O una de dos: o te hace falta lavarte la cabeza mas seguido o...... -O que Remus?  
  
Harry miro a Remus con curiosidad, aunque suponía la respuesta que este daría. Lupin se levanto de la mesa y fue hasta el extremo en que se encontraba Sirius, y se puso a pasarle las manos por el cabello, hasta encontrar algo que lo hizo gritar.  
  
-DIOS SANTO!!!!!!!! BLACK ESTAS LLENO DE PULGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-._. que yo que?  
  
Harry se acerco a Sirius y corroboro lo que su antiguo profesor de DCAO había gritado hacia unos cuantos segundos: Sirius, su querido Padrino, estaba lleno de pulgas.  
  
-A donde te fuiste a meter anoche!!!!! A la perrera!!!!!!  
  
-Primero, anoche solo fui un momento al Caldero Chorreante, y fui contigo además! Y segundo...... no-tengo-pulgas  
  
-Ah no?.... y que es esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus le mostró a Sirius lo que tenia apretado entre los dedos pulgar e índice; una pequeña y regordeta pulga, si había una..... habría mas, y solo hay una manera de deshacerse de ellas.  
  
-Al baño!!!!!  
  
-Pero Remus!!.... esa.... no se.... debió caer por accidente en mi cabeza.... pero no tengo pulgas....  
  
-Si tu no tienes pulgas por que continuas rascándote la cabeza?!  
  
-Eh..... por.......... no tengo pulgas!!!!!!  
  
Momentos después se vio a Sirius salir corriendo de la casa a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, después de el, venia Remus con las mangas de la túnica remangadas, dispuesto a mojarse y mojar su casa con tal de quitarle a Sirius todas esas pulgas; luego salió Harry cargando con la manguera y una barra de jabón.  
  
-Remus! Espérame!!  
  
-No hay tiempo Harry! Si no lo atrapamos será imposible quitarle eso de encima!  
  
-Antes el ya había tenido pulgas?  
  
-Ya... en una ocasión.... cuando acababa de convertirse en animago.... y ahora que lo recuerdo.............. BLACK VEN AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry tuvo que hacer otro gran esfuerzo para poder alcanzar nuevamente a Remus  
  
-Que es lo que recordaste Remus?  
  
-Que en esa ocasión..... que tuvo pulgas........ ME LAS PEGO A MI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Así que Remus en una ocasión también tuvo pulgas, e ahí otra de las razones por las que Remus quería atrapar a Sirius inmediatamente y meterlo a bañar, en tres dias seria luna llena, y si no lo hacia, en casa tendrían un licántropo infestado de pulgas chupadoras de sangre.  
  
-A donde diablos se fue Sirius....  
  
-Y a mi papa también?  
  
-Eh?..... ah si! A todos nos pego las pulgas, la torre entera de Gryffindor fue fumigada en contadas ocasiones para poder quitarle tanto animalero que había.  
  
-Y al final supieron todos que fue Sirius?  
  
-Pues... no exactamente......  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
Remus se sonroja un poco  
  
-Si Sirius no les hubiera dicho que fue el, me habrían culpado todos los demás, a la Profesora Mc Gonagall le dijo que las había llevado en un frasco para molestar a Snape  
  
-Y lo castigaron?  
  
-Pues.... el castigo de Sirius fue fumigar toda la torre 5 veces, después de eso nos dijo a todos que tendría cuidado de no volverse a llenar de pulgas.  
  
Por fin dejaron de correr, Remus se puso a buscar con la mirada a Sirius, parecía haber desaparecido por arte de magia, no se le veía por ningún lado, hasta que por fin, hastiado miro hacia arriba.  
  
-Ahí estas!!!!!  
  
Sirius se encontraba subido en un árbol, sabia que de ahí, al menos Remus, no lo podría bajar.  
  
-Baja o iré por ti!!!!!  
  
-Ah si? Vendrás por mi? Y como?.... Señor "le tengo pánico a despegarme del piso"  
  
Remus se quedo con la boca abierta, Sirius dio en el blanco con su comentario, Remus no sabría que decir en un buen rato.  
  
Sirius comenzó a reírse como maniático, el simple hecho de ver a Remus con la boca abierta y el dedo índice levantado como si lo fuera a reprender, era demasiado gracioso como para aguantarse la risa.  
  
-Cuidado Sirius!  
  
Para cuando Harry termino de decir esto, Sirius ya estaba en el suelo.... sobre Remus  
  
-BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
era un cuarto tapizado de azulejos color marfil, todos los muebles del baño estaban perfectamente acomodados y limpios, como se notaba que esa era la casa Remus.  
  
Harry observaba desde la puerta del baño con una expresión divertida como se llenaba el piso con agua que salía de la tina.  
  
Y hablando de la tina del cuarto de baño..... dentro de ella se encontraban dos mojados y enjabonados Sirius y Remus.  
  
Remus estaba sentado en la tina dándole la espalda a Sirius y este se encargada de tallarle con una esponja la espalda a su amigo, Padfoot no podía evitar reírse de la expresión de enfado de Moony.  
  
-Suficiente! Hoy duermes otra vez en el patio!  
  
-._. awwwww  
  
El gemido de Sirius fue opacado por las carcajadas de Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Dedicado para la P-I-O-J-O-S-A de Sílice Black, a tanto y tanto de estarme diciendo que soy una loba loka y pulgosa algo se me tenia que ocurrir.  
  
Bueno fue cortito, fue ridículo y fue estúpido, pero aun así espero con ansias sus reviews.  
  
También me gustaría decirles a aquellos que están leyendo "Para Santa de los Merodeadores" que el fic ya esta terminado, no le agregare ni un solo capitulo mas por lo mismo que de donde saco ya mas Merodeadores, además tengo muchas otras ideas en mente que me gustaría escribir.  
  
Bueno, ahí los vidrios!  
  
Los veré pronto tal vez con el 5 capitulo de "Una Luna mas", o si no con otro fic corto así como este.  
  
Chaito! ^^ 


End file.
